The New Potions Professor
by tinylexie
Summary: This is dedicated to my friend RedStarsa. Summary: Severus is about to become the new Potions professor at Hogwarts. To put it simply, Lucius is amused, while Severus is not.


**Author's Note****: This is dedicated to my friend ****RedStarsa,**** who absolutely loves Severus. This is just some Lucius/Severus bantering. This takes place during the First Wizarding War, not long after Severus is appointed as the new Potions professor at Hogwarts.**

Even though Severus was used to eavesdropping and sneaking around in the shadows, he was still a little nervous about acting as a spy at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was there, after all, and Dumbledore was no fool. What if Dumbledore was to discover Severus's true reasons for wanting to teach at Hogwarts?

Yet, Hogwarts had needed a new Potions professor, and the Dark Lord had needed a spy at Hogwarts. Severus had been the natural choice. Not that Severus was the only one out of all the Death Eaters that excelled in Potions (Lucius Malfoy was also extremely talented in that subject, especially in the area of poisons), but Severus was the only one out of those Potions-skilled Death Eaters that was not wealthy and prominent (once again, Lucius Malfoy). And there was no way that an aristocratic was going to be a professor (it just wasn't something that they did). So, Severus had been chosen.

"Besides," Lucius had told Severus after he had first heard the news, "it is no secret that Dumbledore hates me and thinks the worse of me. He would be much too suspicious of me for me to be an effective spy. And you are amazing in Potions. There have even been times when you have inspired _me_. You are the _best_ man for this job."

Severus couldn't have went against the Dark Lord's order anyways, but Lucius's words had still been appreciated. So, Severus had done as the Dark Lord had commanded. He had become the new Potions professor.

It was still a few weeks before Severus's first semester as a professor instead of a student. That thought also made Severus a little nervous. It was one thing to learn. It was a totally different thing to teach.

It was late at night when Severus suddenly heard a knock on the door of his house.

"Who is it?" he called out in an annoyed voice. It was no secret that Severus hated to be disturbed at home. He sometimes needed some peace and quiet for crying out loud.

"Lucius Malfoy," came the reply.

"What do you want?" Severus asked. He usually didn't mind Lucius (he actually rather respected the blond-wizard, one of the few wizards that he actually _did_ respect), but Severus really needed some time alone to think about both of his upcoming jobs at Hogwarts.

"Why, the nerve of you," came Lucius's voice. "And after I actually took the time to knock instead of just blasting open your door like I would have done with anyone else."

_That was true_, Severus thought as he rolled his eyes. Lucius was rather infamous for just barging into a room unexpectedly, always acting as if he owned the place.

"If you don't let me in right now, Severus-" Lucius's voice warned.

"Don't you _dare_ destroy my door!" Severus bellowed. "I'm coming! Just give me a moment!"

Severus walked over to his door and yanked it open. The angry, annoyed expression on Lucius's face was an exact match to the current expression on Severus's face.

"This better be good, Lucius," Severus snarled. "I'm kind of busy here."

"And here I was, thinking that I was always welcomed," Lucius drawled sarcastically.

"You _think_ you are welcomed everywhere, Lucius, even when you are not."

"Your words are truly like knives, Severus." Lucius was now wearing a hurt expression.

"There's no need to act like I just hexed you," Severus sighed. "Honestly, Lucius, are you capable of going a day without being overly dramatic over something?"

"_I'm_ the one being overly dramatic? I'm not the one who's leaving his guest just standing there on the doorstep. You know, I think your sitting room could do with some rearranging."

"Just come in already," Severus cried.

"That was all you had to say in the first place," Lucius smirked. "It really would have saved you a lot of trouble."

Severus just rolled his eyes as Lucius entered his house.

"Am I allowed to sit down?" Lucius asked, once again wearing that bloody hurt expression.

"Of course, of course," Severus mumbled in an irritated voice, gesturing for Lucius to sit down on the sofa.

"Well," Lucius drawled after he had taken a seat, "are you not going to offer me a drink? Do you treat all your guests like this? It's no wonder you don't get that many of them."

"Will elf-made wine do?" Severus asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I really didn't want any goblin-made wine, so I guess so."

"You're unbelievable," Severus muttered as he went to get the wine for Lucius. "I don't know how anyone can tolerate you."

"Well, Narcissa thinks I'm perfectly charming."

"Narcissa is clearly blinded by love," Severus drawled as he handed Lucius a glass of wine.

"You're funny, Severus. You really should take that act out on the road."

"Ha, ha, ha. Maybe you should join me." Severus took a sip out of his own glass.

"Bloody hell, no." Lucius looked absolutely horrified.

"I would think that such language would be beneath you, Lucius," Severus smirked.

"I'm still considering rearranging your sitting room."

"You're unbelievable."

"Yes, I believe you have mentioned that already."

"What do you want, Lucius?"

"I just wanted to talk with a dear friend of mine." Lucius looked like the picture of total innocence. "In all seriousness, though, I just wanted to see if you needed any help in preparing yourself for Hogwarts. I'm no slouch in Potions, you know."

"I already know which Potions I want to cover," Severus replied, "but I appreciate the sentiment."

"Then why did you say you were busy when I first asked to come in? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Severus sighed.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Lucius smirked. "I can't say that I blame you, though. I mean, do you even like children? Because I was always under the impression that you hated them."

"I'm glad that you are finding my pain to be amusing," Severus said sarcastically.

"Well, tormenting people is one of my favorite hobbies."

"I have advice for you then, Lucius. Get a new hobby."

Severus gave Lucius a look that would have immediately frightened most people (and not just students), but Lucius merely laughed in amusement.

"The children are going to just _love_ you, Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Really, Severus," Lucius said in a more serious voice, "you're going to be able to handle both of your jobs at Hogwarts with no problem. You're both intelligent and cunning. And you _are _extremely skilled in Potions. Besides, the Dark Lord would only entrust the _best_ for a mission such as this. It is important that we have someone who can give us information on Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord truly believes that _you_ will be able to accomplish this."

"You've talked with the Dark Lord about this, haven't you?" Severus spoke.

"I just wanted to make sure that he had chosen you for the right reasons," Lucius replied. "I had to make sure that you weren't simply being thrown to the wolves. And after talking with the Dark Lord, I don't believe you are. The Dark Lord truly believes that you are capable."

"I'm glad to have the Dark Lord's approval, even though I would have, of course, obeyed regardless of how he feels about my abilities. But thank you anyways, Lucius. I really do appreciate your concern."

"So," Lucius smirked as he took a sip of wine, "does this mean I don't have to knock whenever I decide to visit in the future?"

Severus just looked at Lucius in disbelief.

"You really are unbelievable," Severus said.

"Haven't you said that already, more than once?"

Severus really did like Lucius, but there were definitely times when the blond-haired wizard could drive him to his last nerves.


End file.
